FAQ zu Tabber in Infoboxen
Was sind Tabber und wie werden sie in Portablen Infoboxen genutzt? :Die Idee der Tabber ist, dass mehrere Bilder mithilfe von Tabs in einer Infobox angezeigt werden können, die der Benutzer anklicken kann. Die Infobox zeigt einen Tab nur an, wenn oder in einem -Tag benutzt werden. Die Bildunterschrift (-Tag) des Bildes fungiert als Tab-Beschriftung. Die Tabs werden im mobilen Skin zur Seite gewischt. ;Was sind verschachelte Tabber und funktionieren sie in Portablen Infoboxen? :Verschachtelte Tabber fügen eine zweite Reihe von Tabs für Bilder unter einen anderen Tab hinzu. Allerdings: Wenn du oder ineinander setzt, wird nur der erste Tag von einer Portablen Infobox auf jedem Gerät gelesen; nur das erste Bild des verschachtelten Tabbers wird erscheinen. :Du kannst ein -Tag benutzen, um verschachtelte Tabber mit der ursprünglichen Vorlage, die du in deiner Wikitext-Infobox benutzt hast, wieder zu erstellen, aber sie würden nicht korrekt auf dem mobilen Skin angezeigt werden. Meistens würde ein Bild im mobilen Skin erscheinen; es ist auch möglich, dass kein Bild erscheint, je nachdem, welche Methode genutzt wurde. Datei:Nested tabbers from One Piece Wiki 1.jpg|Diese Portable Infobox aus dem One Piece Wiki benutzt verschachtelte Tabber, aber tatsächlich können wir nicht alle Bilder sehen, die im mobilen Skin angezeigt werden sollten. Datei:Nested tabbers from One Piece Wiki 2.jpg|Die Portable Infobox aus dem One Piece Wiki zeigt ein weiteres Bild im mobilen Skin an und zeigt auch zweimal „Manga - Anime“ an, was an der -Vorlage liegt, die JavaScript benutzt. ;Kann ich eher JavaScript als benutzen, um diese Probleme zu lösen? :Wenn deine Tabber-Vorlage JavaScript anstatt die unterstützten Tags benutzt, würde das Ergebnis im mobilen Skin unschön und überhaupt nicht portabel sein. JavaScript kann auch die verschachtelten Tabber in einer Portablen Infobox wirkungsunfähig machen, selbst in der Desktop-Ansicht. :Dies ist das Ergebnis vom Nutzen von JavaScript, um Inhalt (in diesem Fall das Bild) UND Darstellung zu ändern: Mit der Darstellung ist hier das Aussehen der Tab-Beschriftung gemeint, das anzeigt, welcher Tab gerade aktiv ist. Da JavaScript im mobilen Skin (oder anderen zukünftigen Plattformen außer der Desktop-Ansicht; die Ergebnisse wären unberechenbar) außerdem nicht verfügbar ist, wird nur das erste Bild angezeigt. Ausnahme: In einigen von Benutzern erdachten Methoden ist das erste Bild auch durch JavaScript an der ersten Stelle eingefügt, was ebenfalls zu Problemen bei diesem Bild führen könnte. ;Warum kann ich sie nicht NUR in der Desktop-Ansicht funktionieren lassen? :Die Idee der Portabilität ist, dass ein Element in der Desktop-Ansicht für alle Plattformen passend angezeigt werden kann. Da verschachtelte Tabber nicht ordnungsgemäß auf mobilen Geräte angezeigt werden können, ist es besser, die Tabber anzupassen, sodass beide Ansichten funktionieren können – sowohl Desktop, als auch mobil. ;Warum gibt es keine eigene Unterstützung für verschachtelte Tabber in einer Portablen Infobox? :Verschachtelte Tabber sind weder von einer Design- noch von einer funktionellen Perspektive portabel. Eine Portable Infobox, die verschachtelte Tabber enthält, würde die Portabilität der Infobox an sich beeinträchtigen und würde deswegen nicht portabel sein. Das widerspricht der Philosophie der Portabilität. Es würde funktionell für viele Geräte schwierig zu interpretieren sein. :Im Quelltext des Artikels würde der verschachtelte Tabber sich auf einen Tab innerhalb eines anderen Tabs stützen. Diese Syntax kann weit mehr einschüchternd und reizlos auf Benutzer wirken als simple Tabber. Das kann so wirken, weil die hinzugefügte Komplexität des verschachtelten Tags in einem Tab die Konsistenz des Codes zerstört. Da eine einfache Syntax einer der Schlüsselfaktoren beim Entwickeln von portablen Elementen ist, ist das nichts, was die Entwickler zu fördern wünschen. :Der JavaScript-Tabber-Style gehört nicht ursprünglich zu den Infoboxen, weshalb es nicht mit dem korrekten Format in den Artikel eingesetzt wird. Das macht die Bilder im Code bedeutungsloser, weswegen sie nicht von Suchmaschinen verstanden werden oder von FANDOMs Servern effizient geladen werden. Der Code an sich ist schwer zu warten oder zu erweitern, da es kompliziert ist und sensibel auf Änderungen reagiert. ;Was bedeutet es, „nicht portabel“ zu sein? :Das Feature wird den bereitgestellten Inhalt nicht konsequent auf eine andere Plattform oder Gerät auf sinnvolle Art und Weise übertragen. Obwohl selbst die „sinnvolle Art und Weise“ von Fall zu Fall variiert, würde sie die Portabilität von FANDOMs Infoboxen beeinträchtigen, um verschachtelte Tabber einzuführen, da der Inhalt einer Infobox mit verschachtelten Tabbern nicht gleichmäßig gut angezeigt wird. :Die Änderung der neuen Darstellung, die die verschachtelte Ebene zu der Infobox hinzufügen würde, wäre kein attraktives Layout für mobile Geräte. Denn: Eine zweite Reihe von Tabs ist auf einer anderen Ansicht als der Desktop-Ansicht nicht funktionsfähig. Der mobile Skin erlaubt den mobilen Benutzern, durch Bilder zu wischen, was nicht gut mit verschachtelten Tabs funktionieren würde. ;Ich habe 10 Bilder in einer Infobox – wie kann ich sie alle anzeigen, ohne sie zu verschachteln? :Du kannst einen - oder -Tag verwenden, um eine Gruppe von Bildern zu zeigen, aber 10 Bilder in einer Infobox sind zu viele. Der Tabber wird nicht in der Lage sein, die vielen Tabs für jedes Bild in einer attraktiven oder kompakten Weise ohne massives CSS darzustellen. Die Tabs werden in neue Zeilen in der Vorlage übertreten, was die Höhe der Infobox steigert und die Daten der Infobox weniger hervorgehoben erscheinen lässt. Zudem ist es für Leser unwahrscheinlich, dass sie auf alle Tabs klicken und sich mit den Bildern beschäftigen. Wir empfehlen, die Bilder anderswo auf der Seite unterzubringen. Sie können als Artikelbilder fungieren oder in einer Galerie am Ende der Seite eingesetzt werden – beides ist portabel. ;Wie viele Bilder sollte ich bestenfalls verwenden? thumb|200px|right|Das Metal Gear Wiki benutzt 8 verschiedene Bilder für diese Infobox und das Ergebnis sieht in der Desktop-Ansicht nicht gut aus. :Allgemein: So wenig wie möglich. Du musst entscheiden, welche Bilder wirklich nötig sind, um das Thema der Seite zu illustrieren. Wenn sich zum Beispiel ein Charakter in Videospielen optisch weiterentwickelt, kannst du ein Bild des Charakters für jedes Spiel bereitstellen. Wenn jedoch der Unterschied zwischen den Bildern ziemlich klein ist, könntest du dich entscheiden, nur die wichtigen Bilder in der Infobox zu behalten. :Die absolut maximale Anzahl der Bilder ist oft beschränkt durch die Länge des Tabber-Textes. Offensichtlich können mehr Tabs in eine Reihe mit Nummern oder Anfangsbuchstaben passen, als wenn sie drei Wörter enthielten. Das endgültige Ziel ist etwas zu erreichen, das gut aussieht. ;Wann sieht denn etwas „gut“ aus? :Wie oben erwähnt, ist es das Ziel, eine Lösung zu finden, die gut aussieht. Es ist ein locker definierter Begriff, der eigentlich weiterer Erklärung benötigt. Etwas kann gut aussehen, weil es eine attraktive Anpassung durch CSS erhalten hat. Aber wie wir wissen, können wir das CSS des mobilen Skins nicht beeinflussen, weswegen die Tabber die ganze Zeit gleich aussehen würden. Was wir beeinflussen können, ist das Layout selbst. Du kannst längere oder kürzere Tabber-Texte machen, weniger oder mehr Tabs. Am wichtigsten ist in diesem Fall die Funktionalität. Wenn du scrollen musst, um den letzten Tabber-Tab auf deinem Smartphone zu finden, wird das wahrscheinlich ein schlechtes Design mit zu vielen Tabs sein. Es sieht vielleicht gut in der Desktop-Ansicht aus, aber das bedeutet nicht unbedingt, dass dein Tabber auch gut auf mobilen Geräten aussieht. Wenn die mobile Version allerdings gut aussieht, wird die Desktop-Version meistens auch gut aussehen. Beachte das beim Designen von Tabbern. ;Sind nicht Tabber oder Gallery furchtbar schwer zu erlernen, im Vergleich zu ? :Tatsächlich verwenden die meisten -Vorlagen JS-Code, der auch komplziert zu erlernen ist, und die Codes von -Vorlagen sind oft komplizierte Syntax. Indem du tabber- oder gallery-Tags verwendest, ist der Code leichter für Bearbeiter (besonders die neuen Bearbeiter) verwendbar. Diese Bearbeiter könnten vielleicht keine Erfahrung in Wikitext-Vorlagen mit schwierigem Code haben. Einfache Tabber oder Galerien zu nutzen, ist für sie einsteigerfreundlicher, aber es gibt ein paar Optionen, die in einer Portablen Infobox nicht möglich sind. :Als Hinweis: Der originale Entwickler der Switch-Vorlage hat inzwischen seine Verwendung kommentiert. Vor langer Zeit erstellte ich eine „Switch-Vorlage“. Diese Vorlage wurde anscheinend in verschiedene Wikis kopiert. Jedenfalls denke ich nicht, dass es wirklich „effizient“ ist, weil es eher ein Workaround ist, der diese Vorlage und Skripts nutzt, die bereits recht „alt“ sind. Der Code ist kompliziert und verursacht oft Fehler, weswegen ich denke, wenn jemand eine zulässige Alternative erstellen könnte, wäre das wirklich hilfreich. en:FAQ about Tabbers Kategorie:Infobox Kategorie:FAQs